The Care and Feeding of Your TykiPon
by Momosportif
Summary: A manual-structured fic that's a guide to owning a Tyki-pon Tyki pet in Japanese... or close to that. Written with Lavi in mind as the owner but pairing is open. The Tyki-pon is Hoshino's! Please read and enjoy! Care and Feeding of Moyashi may come late


The Care and Feeding of Your Tyki-pon:

Of all the Noah breed, the Tyki-pon is perhaps the most unruly and dangerous, the most care-intensive and needy, and the most companionable and rewarding to own. As a new owner, that is the most important thing to know: the Tyki-pon is extremely versatile and will act anywhere from sulky to murderous and kind to lusty depending on how well its needs are satisfied. With this in mind, read on and learn the intricacies of your Tyki-pon for forewarned is forearmed and, as the owner of such an emotionally-fragile creature, being forearmed can literally be the difference between life and death (yours, not your pet's).

Physical Needs:

Grooming- The Tyki-pon is exceptionally needy in this department, demanding daily, if not more frequent, attention. His hair may appear messy and unkempt but the reality of the matter is that he spends far more time than necessary perfecting his style. The Tyki-pon is a very handsome creature naturally and is well aware of his looks. This makes him unintentionally vain and apt to become depressed if not given the required materials, attention, and compliments in regard to his hair. The Tyki-pon is very fond of head patting or stroking and, contradictive as it may seem, rather enjoys tousling and or mussing of his hair. He usually supplies his own materials but may occasionally ask to borrow a comb or for your assistance in finger combing his hair. He will not use brushes or shampoo unless the brand produces accompanying conditioner in a contrasting bottle.

Dress- The Tyki-pon is a precise dresser even when not in formal attire. He will demand that everything be just so which can result in tardiness if he is not given ample time to dress. If asked to assist the Tyki-pon in choosing attire, pick the opposite of your personal choice, as he, without fail, will by default choose the opposite of what you suggest. If asked to assist the Tyki-pon in garbing himself, follow his instructions _exactly_ and do not attempt any more sensible way of going about it, no matter how obviously more practical it is. The Tyki-pon is very ritualistic concerning attire and failure to dress in what he pleases and how he pleases will result in vexation and introversion, possibly pushing him to lock himself in a room for hours to days. Again, the Tyki-pon knows he looks good and, unless he respects your fashion, does not desire compliments on his.

Miscellaneous- Other needs, such as bathing and nutrition, are provided by the Tyki-pon himself on a need-to-need basis. He will not rebuke any offer of a free meal at any time nor does he require cuisine. He enjoys hot baths but is glad with simply being clean though he may occasionally ask or force you to shower or bathe with him. He washes his face, brushes his teeth, and shaves independently and thinks of such things as mundane routine, rising action to dressing and fixing his hair. The Tyki-pon will not arrest his normal hygienic activities despite being upset in any way, be it peeved, stressed, or grieved. Aside from an occasional shopping excursion, miscellaneous physical needs require nothing on your part.

Emotional Needs:

Attention- The Tyki-pon always requires company and doting. He will seek you out and demand attention in juvenile ways if you do not make yourself available so it is suggested that you devote yourself to remaining open to the Tyki-pon. At times, the Tyki-pon will become insecure and need affirmation, at times the Tyki-pon will become excessively violent and need restraint, and at other times the Tyki-pon will become aroused and need romantic participation. If not given the specific type of attention he needs, his issue will intensify until he forces you or another source to provide his particular need. Please do not neglect your Tyki-pon for this may result in losing him to a more attentive owner and an ensuing "he said, she said" vengeful vendetta.

Intellect- Kindly said, the Tyki-pon is quite uneducated but in all reality, he's truthfully quite stupid. This leads to a heightened curiosity and incessant questioning from the Tyki-pon, which requires levelheaded, simple explanations. 6 letters is a good word size in conversations with the Tyki-pon but if you are persistent and careful, you can trick him into learning a more developed vocabulary by using sophisticated words in context he understands, causing him to adopt the word without question, completely oblivious to the fact it was previously unknown to him. This educating technique can be applied to any fact you wish to impart to the Tyki-pon as he, though not blessed with common sense or knowledge, is blessed with tenacity and a thirst to know what he does not. Beware though as excessive amounts of information can result in headaches for the Tyki-pon or a bad habit of ignoring your over-his-head babblings.

Entertainment- The Tyki-pon is Portuguese ergo he can dance until dawn and sing like a sparrow but quite enjoys any new activity and will pursue it eagerly. The Tyki-pon enjoys leisure activities such as film viewing, clothes shopping, dining, attending musical or dramatic performances, and cheering at sports events. He also enjoys more involved pleasantries such as European football, swimming, taking strolls or jogs, boxing, and water skiing. However, his single most favorite form of entertainment is card playing, an engagement he considers an art form when he chooses to play seriously. His second most favorite form of entertainment is indeed cheating at card playing but don't let this deter you from indulging him in a game every now and then because if you refuse he'll consider it neglect (see Attention) and because it's possible to learn several useful tricks from playing with him. There is nothing the Tyki-pon enjoys more than partaking in a sporting match of tennis or than watching the summer meteor shower with you, but be wary of his competitive and talkative (see Intellect) nature which can put a damper on any potentially splendid gaiety. The Tyki-pon, in his white form, is employed and, in his dark form, works hard to be the most sadistic Noah he can be so he does not have vast stores of idle hours to be filled, but when free time presents itself, the Tyki-pon greatly benefits psychologically and fitness-wise from pleasant forms of entertainment.

Relationships- The Tyki-pon has many standing relationships. He works constantly alongside his fellow Noah siblings, he has good fun with his mining buddies, he's devoted to destroying the protectors of innocence, and, most importantly, he is interested in forging a strong relationship with you, his new caretaker.

Within his family, the Tyki-pon is perhaps most attached to Road, his younger sister, and is on relatively good terms with the Millennium Earl, though he is occasionally ill behaved or unpunctual which results in chastisement.

As much of a paradox as it may seem, he holds his mining mates on par with his blood family though they are members of the very race he seeks to purify as a Noah. The Tyki-pon has many sentimental attachments to his three human friends, particularly the child, whom he retrieves buttons for, and plans on keeping these ties for as long as he can.

Of course, he does not show the same affection for all of the sub-human race, as shown through family practice. The Tyki-pon has no personal grudge against most of the exorcists he hunts, and even in his most violent of rages sticks mainly to exorcists in his killings but is indeed a veritable threat to normal human society. Don't perceive his dangerous side as something negative however but as a reason to respect him for his careful use of his powers. The Tyki-pon is very self-conscious regarding the maintenance of how people see him and easily becomes murderous or depressed in order to remedy a view. Treat these standing relationships with caution and assist the Tyki-pon with maintaining them or face similar consequences as his dual existences are dependant on maintaining proper images, but don't compromise your new union with the Tyki-pon in doing so because he prizes it highly.

As his caretaker, if you have yet to realize, you are also the Tyki-pon's romantic interest, a role completely unique in the mind and heart of the Tyki-pon from any other of those filled by his myriad of acquaintances. Count yourself lucky, for you have been chosen and will most likely remain as the Tyki-pon's partner/caretaker for life. As his lover, be prepared for random advances and phases of extreme neediness, for the Tyki-pon is anything but emotionally consistent, as well as constant invasions of your personal bubble, for the Tyki-pon is most emotionally stable when sentiments are supported with physical interactions. Do not be afraid to refuse the Tyki-pon's demands for romantic activities as he will normally ignore you, leaving your wishes essentially meaningless. It is safe to assume that, as he selected you to attach himself to, he will not hurt you (severely) or do anything to cause resentment towards him (usually). Love with the Tyki-pon is generally pleasant carefree and can, if accepted, be pleasurable and, if reciprocated, be the founding of a long lasting romance.

Closing:

By using the knowledge you have been provided, you can comfortably and happily function with your Tyki-pon. As you do so, you will come to appreciate the singular diversity, the blind-dedication, and the compatibility unusual for his kind all found within your very own charge. We urge you to take full advantage of owning and caring for such a unique species as well as full responsibility but most importantly, enjoy the rarity and beauty of working, living, and playing with your new pet. The Tyki-pon is easy to know but hard to understand and you will hopefully be able to do both. Please take care of your fierce yet fragile new friend and rest assured that if you do so, he will take care of you.


End file.
